


just a little rest

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, The fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Following a stressful mission, Agent Washington stumbles into the wrong room. Maine welcomes him with open arms, and helps Wash get some rest for once.





	just a little rest

As Agent Washington left the bathroom, sweat and blood showered down the drain and his bruises pulsing beneath clothes to sleep in, his shoulders sagged and weary feet carried him down the empty gray halls of the MOI. Most everyone was asleep by now; Washington had finished in the med-bay a bit later than everyone else and had only just reached the point of being able to sleep. He walked, half-numb and half-in pain, wincing against the blisters the most recent mission had left. Six months aboard the MOI and he still hadn't adjusted to the fast-paced action and endurance during missions. 

It wasn't until he opened the door that he realized he was at the wrong room. 

Agent Maine stared back at him from the darkness. 

"Oh, shit- I- sorry-" 

"Come on in." 

Wash's breath hitched as he entered the room. He was too exhausted for a proper reaction to this whole situation; Maine had spoken to him, and had also not _pummeled_ him for entering his room unannounced. Wash closed the door behind himself, enclosing the room in near-darkness. A small green light shone and ebbed and shone again from the desk by Maine's bed, a heartbeat meter; Wash had one just like it in his own room. He wondered if it always went that fast for Maine. 

"You look exhausted," Maine said. "Need someone to talk to?" 

_Well. For one, always. For two- talking to Maine about it?_ Wash chuckled lightly and sat down at the edge of the bed, since he couldn't really see to find the chair in most rooms. "I... Really just need sleep. I don't know how I got turned around and ended up here. I think in my head I'm still back... Anyway." Maine shifted in the bed. "Lay down." 

"What?" 

Maine, never one of many words, just stared and waited. Wash's heartbeat meter would have been flaring, but Maine's stayed steady, pale green and dark, pale green and dark, ebb and flow. Sure, Wash had lowkey fantasized about what laying down with Maine would be like since he'd arrived- but Maine hadn't shown any particular return of those sentiments. 

Impulsive, exhausted, mind flaring with memories even still, Wash gave in and laid down. 

Maine threw the comforter over Wash, and to Wash's surprise Maine wrapped an arm around Wash and pulled him closer. Not close enough to be suggestive- but close enough Wash didn't feel so alone. 

"I was in the UNSC four years before PFL recruited me," Maine said, quiet in the dark, his deep voice rumbling by Wash's head. "And for two and a half years, I never slept. I was always afraid something would happen- not to me, but to someone I cared about. My first mission, my battle-buddy from basic training, girl of all of five foot and 120 pounds, total badass, got killed. CT reminds me a lot of her. Since then, I slept with one eye open, waiting for the next time I'd have to save someone. When you live like that, it makes it hard to remember to let yourself rest sometimes. Anytime you can't sleep, come to my door. I'll let you in. Goodnight, Wash." 

Wash laid there as silence blanketed over them, warm and shocked. The heartbeat meter ebbed and flowed a little slower, a little slower, and then Maine was snoring. He pulled Wash closer in his sleep, and the smaller Freelancer let his mind relax against the bulky frame of Maine. It was impossible not to feel safe, not to let yourself relax, with almost seven feet of muscle holding you close. Wash's erratic heartbeat finally slowed. He knew it was the small hours of the morning, and he wouldn't sleep much, but sleeping with Maine would offer him some final rest. 

He started to doze off, sleep drifting into his mind and clouding his consciousness. Flickers of almost dreams started, replacing the dark memories with softer, warmer images. Bumblebees and meadows and strong arms wrapped around him. 

He woke once more as Maine shifted, rolling onto his back and pulling Wash closer still. Wash, too close to sleep to care, rolled over and rested his head on Maine's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing through his shirt. Maine tightened his arm around Wash, brought up the other hand and laced his fingers with Wash's over Maine's chest. Wash started to drift to sleep once more, soft hazy colors and images flashing in his mind. He didn't even notice Maine wasn't snoring right then. He squeezed Maine's hand, fingers interlocked with his own. Soft lips touched his head. 

Pressed close to Maine in what had to be the sweetest dream, Wash, finally, rested.


End file.
